Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ JL = 57$, $ JK = 4x + 7$, and $ KL = 2x + 8$, Find $KL$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {4x + 7} + {2x + 8} = {57}$ Combine like terms: $ 6x + 15 = {57}$ Subtract $15$ from both sides: $ 6x = 42$ Divide both sides by $6$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 2({7}) + 8$ Simplify: $ {KL = 14 + 8}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 22}$